Full Heart
by 3birds
Summary: kabur dari pernikahannya dihari yang sama dan kemudian dipertemukan oleh takdir hingga mulai hidup satu atap karna merasa punya nasib yang sama. EliUmi. Warning : EBI error, AU, OOC, humor garing.


Okay, sebelum ide ini menghilang saya buru buru nulis. Ini akan jadi story dengan 5 chapter. Pairing EliUmi. Alternative Universe. Prakiraan umur 22-24 tahun (Sonoda Uki = 22 tahun dan Ayase Eli = 24 tahun). Warning : EBI rada kacau, OOC

* * *

Sountrack/Opening Song : Half of My Heart by John Mayer

Full Heart

Eli menyusuri jalan setapak di tepian jalan raya dengan pikiran melayang entah kemana. Sudah sangat terlambat baginya untuk menghadiri acara paling bersejarah dalam hidupnya. Ada berjuta rasa bersalah dalam hatinya bersamaan dengan tumbuhnya rasa takut untuk memulai sesuatu yang baru baginya. Sepanjang jalan para pejalan kaki tak henti hentinya menatap padanya. Tentu saja apa yang dikenakan Eli sore ini bukanlah sesuatu yang akan dipakai orang orang hanya untuk jalan kaki atau pergi bekerja, sangat tidak cocok. _Monstuki_ yang dikenakannya adalah pakaian yang harusnya dipakai oleh pengantin pria saat mengucapkan janji di upacara pernikahan. Eli bukannya tak sadar dengan pandangan orang orang, hanya saja pikirannya terlalu banyak hingga tak cukup lagi jika ditambah dengan omongan orang orang disekitarnya. Tapi jika boleh memilih, Eli lebih suka dianggap sedang bercosplay dari pada dibilang kabur dari pernikahannya sendiri. Kalimat terakhir bisa jadi memang menggambarkan dirinya, tapi bisa dibilang tidak tepat juga. Eli memang tidak kabur dari pernikahannya, tapi dia menolak untuk menghadirinya. Pagi ini harusnya Eli melakukan ikrar suci bersama kekasihnya yang sudah 2 tahun dipacarinya. Kekasihnya, putri satu satunya dari bos konglomerat ditempat dirinya bekerja, belum lagi dia sangat mencintai Eli. Menikahinya adalah langkah untuk bisa hidup mapan dan bahagia. Hanya segelintir orang tua yang bisa paham dengan penyimpangan sex yang dilakukan oleh anak mereka, dan orang tua kekasihnya adalah salah satunya. Tidak hanya paham bahkan mereka juga mengizinkan anaknya untuk melakukan hal yang lebih jauh lagi, pernikahan sejenis. Bukankah ini adalah kehidupan langka yang mestinya sempurna dan layak untuk dijalani oleh seorang lesbian? Tapi kenapa Eli meragu?

Jauh dilubuk hatinya, Eli mendera. Berpacaran bukanlah hal yang benar benar diinginkannya selama dua tahun ini. Eli memang mencintai kekasihnya, tapi tidak cukup berani untuk melangkah lebih jauh kejenjang yang lebih sakral. Rencana pernikahan yang terkesan dipaksakan kekasihnya membuatnya menjadi terkekang dan memiliki rasa takut yang susah untuk digambarkan. Bagi Eli, hidup ini masih panjang dan masih banyak kesenangan suka duka yang ingin dirasakannya sebelum terikat dengan tali pernikahan. Eli masih menikmati kebebasan tanpa ikatan, berpacaran adalah kesalahan terbesar yang dibuatnya dan Eli menyesalinya sekarang. Eli mencintainya, tapi merasa bersalah jika tak bisa mencintai kekasihnya dengan sepenuh hatinya, cintanya masih terkesan setengah setengah hingga akhirnya Eli merasa tak pantas untuk menghadiri upacara sakral pagi ini.

Sibuk dengan pemikirannya membuat Eli tak lagi memperhatikan jalannya hingga tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Eli jatuh terjerembab sedangkan yang ditabrak masih kokoh berdiri walau kaget dengan yang barusan terjadi. Saat orang yang ditabraknya mengulurkan tangan padanya Eli bisa melihat bahwa dia adalah seorang pria dengan tuxedo yang tak dikancing, dillehernya masih melekat dasi kupu kupu yang juga sudah tidak diikat dengan semestinya, 2 kancing kemeja atasnya juga tak dipasang lagi. Kesan seorang pria yang tak rapi melekat padanya. Raut mukanya sedikit kacau, Eli bertanya tanya apakah dia juga kabur dari pernikahannya pagi ini? Eli lalu menepis anggapan itu kemudian. Mana ada 2 orang bodoh yang melakukan kesalahan yang sama lalu bertemu tak sengaja dijalan, kemungkinannya amat teramat kecil. Pikirnya.

"Ah, maaf. Saya jalan ga hati hati" sang pria mencoba menolong Eli untuk bangkit. Eli meraih tangannya, terasa lembut seperti bukan tangan laki laki. Kesempatan ini di pakai Eli untuk mengobservasi lawan bicaranya lebih lanjut, rambut biru gelap pendek dipotong rapi, bola mata emas terlihat lincah, pergelangan tangannya tampak kecil dan putih. Eli berteriak dalam hatinya _"Bishonen"_ (cowok cantik). Saat Eli sepenuhnya berdiri dia sadar satu hal lagi bahwa sang pria lebih pendek darinya. Walau hanya beberapa centi tapi tetap saja lebih pendek hingga Eli mulai beranggapan bahwa sang pria masih bocah, karna wajahnya juga masih pantas untuk jadi anak SMA.

"Ga apa apa" Eli membersihkan bagian belakang Montsukinya.

"Kamu mau cosplay dimana?" bishonen sepertinya tak ingin memutus komunikasi mereka dengan bertanya sesuatu yang ntah kenapa membuat Eli jengkel. Eli memang tak mengapa jika orang orang menganggapnya ber cosplay, tapi kalau ditanya langsung seperti ini membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Ahahaha" Eli mencoba tertawa kecil "Sebenarnya saya ga cosplay" Eli mencoba menahan emosinya.

"Eh, jadi mau nikah beneran? Kamu kan cewek, bukannya harusnya make _shiramuku_?" Bishonen mulai penasaran.

Eli yang makin jengkel memutuskan untuk menyudahi pembicaraan mereka dan berlalu meninggalkan Bishonen. Tapi sang pria malah mengikutinya "Ah, maaf, saya lancang, jangan pergi dulu" pintanya.

"Apa maumu" kali ini nada bicara Eli jauh dari kata sopan.

"Hm, kamu tau.. Itu,.. Aku mengalami masa masa sulit pagi ini" utaranya ragu. Dia saling menyilangkan jari jarinya di depan perutnya, pandangannya juga terarah ke bawah.

"Terlihat dari penampilanmu. Dan apa urusannya denganku?" tuntut Eli.

"Aku tau kita baru bertemu, tapi bisakah kamu meminjamkan aku sejumlah uang?"

"Hey, aku bukan orang tuamu. Dan siapa yang akan menjamin kalau kamu akan mengembalikannya"

"Aku pasti akan kembalikan saat hidupku sudah mapan"

Eli mulai berpikir si pria kena PHK dan sudah kehabisan uang untuk bertahan hidup. Dan lagi, kapan dia akan hidup mapan?

"Maaf, aku ga bisa"

"Tolonglah, aku butuh uang untuk kabur dari kota ini"

Eli kembali bingung. Apa pria ini dikejar kejar penagih hutang hingga butuh uang untuk kabur keluar kota. Tidak salah lagi, Eli sudah mengambil keputusan untuk tidak mau berurusan dengan orang yang dikiranya penjudi yang punya banyak hutang. Eli tak habis pikir dibalik paras cantiknya sebagai cowok ternyata sifatnya jauh melenceng dari norma norma.

"Bagaimana kamu akan mengembalikannya jika kamu saja akan keluar kota dengan uangku, dan lagi, kita tak saling kenal"

"Hey, kita bisa kenalan sekarang aku.."

"Tunggu" Eli memotong omongan sang pria "Cukup, aku tidak.."

 _Gluduk gluduk_

"Apa itu?" Eli kaget mencari sumber bunyi yang asing bagi telinganya.

"Maaf, itu perutku. Ah, ini memalukan sekali" aku si pria.

Eli mulai merasa kasihan, dan beranggapan Bishonen sudah tak makan 3 hari dan memutuskan sedikit berbaik hati.

"Hah, aku juga belum sempat sarapan pagi tadi, aku hanya akan mentraktir makan saja, jangan minta lebih"

Bishonen akhirnya membututi Eli. Tapi baru jalan sebentar, Bishonen sudah menarik Eli ke gang sempit di dekat jalan. Eli sontak kaget dan mengira Bishoen akan macam macam dengannya. Dekapan sang pria pada tubuhnya begitu kuat, belum lagi mulutnya juga di bekap hingga Eli benar benar merasa terancam. Beberapa saat kemudian di jalan yang mereka telusuri tadi, Eli melihat beberapa pria berwajah sangar mengenakan jas berlarian. Eli yang kembali sadar dengan kondisi terjepitnya melayangkan sikunya pada perut si Pria hingga sang pria jatuh meringis memegangi perutnya yang sakit. "Apa apa an ini?" ucapnya dibalik rintihannya.

"Kamu yang apa apa an, apa maksudmu tadi"

"Itu" si pria menunjuk ujung gang dimana sekumpulan pria berjas tadi berlarian "Anak buah Ayahku, aku ga mau sampai tertangkap" jelasnya sambil mencoba berdiri dengan kedua tangannya masih diperutnya.

"Kamu anak mafia? Kamu kabur dari rumah?"

"..." sang pria menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa ayahmu mengejarmu?"

"Ayahku akan menghabisiku kalau sampai menemukanku" Bishonen masih merunduk, satu tangan dilututnya dan satu tangan di perutnya "Ini mungkin sedikit berlebihan, tapi bisakah aku bersembunyi dirumahmu?"

"Apa? Aku memang setuju mentraktirmu, tapi bersembunyi dirumahku? Siapa yang jamin kalau yang kamu berkata jujur, bisa jadi kamu itu pria banyak hutang yang dikejar kejar rentenir"

"Apa?" Bishonen langsung berdiri tegap, seakan rasa sakitnya hilang oleh perkataan Eli. "Mana mungkin pria terhormat sepertiku memiliki banyak hutang"

"Pria terhormat tidak akan minta dihutangi dan minta tinggal dirumah wanita"

"Tapi ini darurat. Kamu akan menemukan berita dikoran besok dengan judul ' _Sang Ayah Tega Menyiksa Anaknya karna Kabur dari Pernikahannya'_ jika kamu ga nolong aku sekarang"

Eli tersentak saat sang pria menyebut kabur dari pernikahan.

"Jangan bilang..."

"Yah, harusnya ini adalah hari pernikahanku. Tapi aku kabur karna aku ga mencintai wanita pilihan Ayahku"

"Klasik sekali"

"Hey, apa maksudmu klasik?"

"Ga apa apa"

Pembicaraan terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya Eli setuju untuk menyembunyikan pria yang bahkan Eli tak tau siapa namanya untuk tinggal beberapa hari dirumahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan ke apartemennya Eli hanya diam begitu pun sang pria.

"Aku ingat kita belum sempat kenalan. Aku Uk..."

"Aku tak butuh tau namamu, Pendek"

"Hah, tadi ngomong apa?"

"Pendek"

"Hey, aku tak sependek itu"

"Kenyataannya kamu emang lebih pendek dari aku"

"Kamunya aja yang ketinggian"

"Hey, ini normal"

"Hah, terserah. Setidaknya kasih tau aku namamu"

"Aku tak mau. Ga ada gunanya juga saling kenal"

"Kenapa ketus gitu?"

"Sebenarnya aku tak terlalu suka berinteraksi dengan laki laki. Jika berhadapan dengan mereka aku jadi jengkel"

"Hah, aku mengerti sekarang kenapa dari tadi kamu tak menangkap pesona ku"

Ini anak PD nya memuncak sekali, pikir Eli. "Mungkin bukan pesonamu yang salah, akunya saja yang memang tak tertarik pada laki laki"

"..." si Pendek melongo.

"Yap, aku lesbian. Berubah pikiran? Ingin balik badan cari tempat sembunyi lain?"

"Hohoho, ga masalah, mau lesbian atau apa kek ga masalah. Asal jangan gay aja. Akunya yang ngilu nanti"

"Yokatta ne" balas Eli datar.

"Jadi benar dong kalau tadi kamu juga kabur dari pernikahanmu"

"Menurutmu?"

"Ahahaha"

"Kenapa ketawa?"

"Ga kenapa napa"

Saat mereka sampai di depan pintu apartemen Eli sang pria yang sebenarnya lebih suka dipanggil Uki ketimbang Pendek ini melihat papan nama bertuliskan Ayase. Mungkin Uki akan mulai memanggilnya Ayase, tapi setelah sadar Eli memanggilnya pendek, niatnya urung dan mencari nama lain untuknya.

Sebelum Uki bisa melangkah lebih jauh keapartemennya Eli memberikan peringatan keras padanya "Jauhi kamarku!" yang direspon dengan anggukan pelan olehnya. Peringatan kedua kembali dilayangkan Eli tak lama setelah peringatan pertama dilontarkan "Jauhi kamar mandi saat aku lagi mandi", lagi lagi Uki hanya mengangguk.

Mandi membuat Eli bisa melupakan beberapa masalah dalam hidupnya termasuk masalah ada seorang pria yang akan menumpang dirumahnya malam ini. Eli hampir saja melupakan fakta bahwa Bishonen yang ditemuinya sore ini ada dirumahnya jika saja dia tidak muncul meminta untuk mandi dan meminjam T-shirt yang mungkin bisa dipakainya. Berselang 5 menit kemudian bel berbunyi. Eli langsung menemui tamunya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pacar yang batal dinikahinya. Seketika Eli shock, belum lagi pacarnya tanpa permisi langsung menorobos pintu masuk keruang tamu. Dan yang terjadi berikutnya sudah sangat jelas, amukan sang pacar yang mungkin berakhir dengan kata putus. Pacarnya memulai dengan betapa teganya Eli terhadap dirinya dengan tidak hadir dalam upacara pernikahannya sendiri. Tak ada kesempatan bagi Eli untuk membela diri karna pacarnya tak sedikitpun memberi hak bicara padanya. Sesi omelan kedua dibuka dengan betapa cintanya sang pacar kepada Eli. Eli mulai terenyuh dan beranggapan hubungan mereka akan bisa lanjut sampai akhirnya Bishonen muncul dengan hanya menggunakan boxer dan handuk menggantung dilehernya yang membuat sebagian area dadanya tertutup, dan hampir seluruh otot perutnya yang _six pack_ terekspos plus lengannya berotot. "Hey, dimana kamu taruh ba...ju" silabel terakhir hampir tak terdengar begitu Uki sadar ada pembicaraan yang seharusnya tak dihadirinya.

Tampang konyol Uki saat menampakkan diri dihadapan dirinya dan pacarnya yang sepertinya akan berbaikan membuat Eli berteriak dalam hati "Apa yang dilakukan si pendek itu di saat ga tepat begini". Eli ingin marah saat itu juga pada tamunya tapi kemarahan pacarnya lebih dulu meluap. _Plak..._ Satu tamparan telah di pipi kiri Eli terasa begitu menyakitkan. Uki yang melihatnya hanya membentuk huruf "Ow" dengan mulutnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Sadar kehadirannya memperkeruh keadaan, Uki mengambil langkah mundur kembali ke kamar mandi. Eli ingin menghajar Uki secepatnya tapi pacarnya yang mulai pergi menjadi prioritas utamanya sekarang.

"Nozomi, tunggu. Ini hanya salah paham"

"Diam, Eli. Pagi ini saja sudah sangat menyakitkan. Tapi malam ini aku kemari, ini berkali kali lipat lebih menyakitkan"

"Nozomi" Eli mencoba menghentikan Nozomi dengan meraih tangannya. Tapi yang didapatkan Eli kemudian adalah tamparan kedua di pipi kanan yang tak kalah menyakitkan dari pang pertama. Kesakitan yang diterima Eli memberi peluang bagi Nozomi untuk segera meninggalkan apartemen pacarnya yang dituduhnya membatalkan pernikahannya karna ada orang ketiga.

Eli masuk kembali ke apartemennya setelah tak mampu berbaikan dengan Nozomi lagi. Kali ini sudah jelas hubungan mereka telah berakhir hanya karna kesalah pahaman yang dibuat si pendek. Eli mendapati Uki duduk santai di sofa seperti tidak terjadi apa apa. Sadar dengan kehadiran Eli, Uki berusaha memberikan muka prihatin "pasti menyakitkan" ungkapnya sambil mengelus ngelus tangannya dipipinya.

Eli ingin sekali mencekiknya dan membuatnya tak bernyawa. Dengan satu lompatan dia mengangkat kerah baju Uki "Kenapa kamu ga jelasin sama dia kalau kita ga ada hubungan apa apa" bentak Eli.

"Lah kamu ga nyuruh" jawab Uki enteng sambil nyengir.

"Argg..." erang Eli. Dengan satu jitakan keras dikepala Eli menghantar Uki masuk kedunia mimpi.

xxx

Bel pintu kembali berbunyi. Eli mulai dongkol karna tamunya terlalu pagi untuk mengunjunginya di hari minggu. Dengan berat hati Eli menyambangi pintu apartemennya. Segerombolan pria sangar berjas langsung masuk begitu saja saat pintu baru separuh terbuka. Membuat Eli yang tadinya masih setengah tidur jadi sadar sepenuhnya. "Hey, apa apa an ini" teriaknya. Tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mendengarkannya. Eli sadar dalam segerombolan pria tadi ada satu pria paruh baya berpakaian serba putuh selagi yang lainnya serba hitam.

Para pria pria itu lalu berkumpul diruang tamu dimana Uki tidur. Satu gelas air melayang ke muka Uki membuatnya terkesiap dan langsung bangun berdiri. Uki ingin marah tapi urung setelah dilihatnya Ayahnya berdiri tepat didepannya. Ekspresi kesal langsung berubah jadi takut setengah mati. Sementara itu Eli yang tak tau apa apa memilih untuk memperhatikan dari jauh.

 _Plak_... Satu tamparan keras mengenai pipi kiri Uki, saking kerasnya membuat tubuhnya hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh kesisi kanan. Lidah Uki mulai merasakan metal yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah darah yang keluar dari tepi bibirnya, belum lagi sakitnya bukan kepalang. Ingin merintih tapi dia tak ingin membuat ekspresi lemah didepan ayahnya. Uki lalu mencoba berdiri hanya untuk mendapatkan tamparan yang sama di pipi yang sama. Tamparan kedua membuat Uki mulai pusing tapi Uki masih bertekad bangun untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk yang ketiga. Namun yang ketiga tak kunjung datang.

"Aku tak perlu lagi menjelaskan kemarahanku padamu, kau sudah tau itu semua. Aku mendidikmu bukan untuk menjadi pria tak bertanggungjawab. Kau membuat malu nama Sonoda. Kau tak layak jadi bagian Sonoda" dengan beberapa kalimat itu kepala keluarga Sonoda meninggalkan anaknya satu satunya.

Eli yang menyaksikan adegan bagaikan di film itu berhati hati mendekati Uki.

"Aku rasa aku mendapatkan karma ku" ungkap Uki tanpa melihat pada Eli.

"Huh" Eli mengangguk saja karna tak tau lagi respon selain mengangguk.

"Aku rasa aku baru saja dibuang oleh orang tuaku. Aku harap kamu ga keberatan kalau aku tinggal lebih lama"

"Huh" Eli kembali menganngguk sebagi tanda masih prihatin, tapi beberapa detik kemudian Eli sadar dengan apa yang diminta Uki dan mulai protes "APA?"

Bersambung...

Sountrack/Ending Song : Mirrors by Justin Timberlake

* * *

Preview Next Chapter : Mereka sepakat pindah dari Tokyo dan memulai hidup baru sebagai rekan (teman) senasib. Eli mulai menyadari Uki seorang Playboy dan Eli kembali dibikin shock dengan satu fakta lainnya tentang Uki.


End file.
